1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a wireless communications system that enables a user to send data pertaining to the shipment and/or delivery of goods via a wireless transmission to, for example, a delivery system having at least one data file or data format associated with at least one application program residing on a remote computing device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile communications are a widely used throughout the world for remote communication. E-mails and phone calls can be initiated and received on current mobile communication devices. The present invention applies various features to the trucking/shipping industry where remote personnel may communicate information with a remote computer. This allows information to be transferred more efficiently and quickly than existing methods.
Currently, wireless transmission of e-mails is known. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the outline of the whole structure of an automatic data transfer system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,478 incorporated herein by reference. In FIG. 1 number 150 represents a handheld terminal device, numeral 118 represents a host computer for the communication with the handheld terminal device, and numeral 120 represent a public telephone line. In addition numeral 130 represents a base station for transmitting a message to the handheld terminal device 150 over radio waves, and numeral 140 represents a handheld phone base station for the communication with the handheld terminal device 150, over radio waves.
Host computer 118 transmits a message to handheld terminal device 150 via the base station 130. This message contains an identifier of a file to be fetched by the handheld terminal device 150. Upon reception of the message, the handheld terminal device 150 performs data communications with the host computer 118 by using a handheld phone function thereof, and fetches the file (or electronic mail) designated by the message.
A flow diagram of an Automatic Character Format routine is shown in FIG. 2, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,875 incorporated herein by reference. The Automatic Character Format routine operates in the automatic formatting mode to automatically apply the selected character format to any number of portions of existing text thereafter selected by the user. The selected character format is so applied until the user exits the automatic formatting mode or enters new text from a keyboard. The Automatic Character Format routine is called by the word processing program and by the Text Entry routine. Whenever the Automatic Character Format routine is called, the word processing system converts to automatic formatting mode, if not already operating therein.
In step 900, the Automatic Character Format routine sets the selected character format to be automatically applied to the text selected by the user. The routine sets the character format by storing a status string as an identifier identifying the selected character format in the format status field 302 of the text format data structure 300. For example, if a bold character format has been selected by the user, then the status string “ON” is stored in the format status field corresponding to the format option field containing the string “BOLD”. In step 901, the Automatic Character Format routine indicates that a character format has been set to be automatically applied. The routine indicates this by displaying the selection cursor in a form specific to character selection. When a paragraph format is selected instead of, or in addition to, a character format, the selection cursor 212 is instead displayed in a form specific to paragraph selection.
Alternatively, the selection cursor contains a format indication area, and indicates the specifically selected character format by displaying an appropriate symbol in the format indication area. This symbol could be a character, such as “I” for italics, or an icon, a color, etc., as screen space and resolution permits. In the alternative embodiment wherein multiple text formats are selected, the multiple character formats would be indicated with multiple symbols in the format indication area of the text selection cursor, also as screen space and resolution permits. The format symbol remains displayed in the format indication area for as long as the selected text format remains selected to be automatically applied in the automatic formatting mode.
In step 902, the routine determines whether an additional character format has been selected by the user. If so, control branches to step 903, wherein the Automatic Character Format routine is again called to apply the additional character format. If not, control proceeds to step 904, wherein the routine determines whether a paragraph format has been selected by the user. If so, control branches to step 905, wherein the Automatic Paragraph Format routine is called to additionally apply the paragraph format selected. If not, control proceeds to step 906. After performing either the Automatic Character Format or the Automatic Paragraph Format routine, the routine returns.
In step 606, the Automatic Character Format routine determines whether the cancel button, has been selected by the user to cancel the selected character format. If so, the routine branches to step 907 wherein the status strings in the format status fields are removed and the word processing system converts to the conventional mode. The routine then returns. If the Automatic Character Format routine determines in step 906 that the user has not selected the cancel button, then control proceeds to step 906. The routine determines in step 906 whether the user has selected a key on the keyboard to enter new text. If so, control branches to step 609 wherein the routine removes the status strings stored in the format status fields 302 of the text format data structure. Control then proceeds to step 910 wherein the Text Entry routine, is called and the word processing system converts to the conventional mode. The Text Entry routine enters the text into the text document, as has been explained. The Automatic Character Format routine then returns.
If the Automatic Character Format routine determines in step 906 that a key has not been selected, then control proceeds to step 912 wherein the routine determines whether the user has initiated a text selection indicating a portion of text to which to apply the character format selected in the automatic formatting mode.
The user initiates a text selection by moving the mouse 120 to position the text selection cursor 912 on a word displayed on the display, and then depressing the mouse button on the mouse while the text selection cursor is so positioned. If the user has not initiated a text selection, then the routine loops back to step 906 and continues to check for user input in steps 906, 908 and 912. If the Automatic Character Format routine determines in step 912 that the user has initiated a text selection, then control proceeds to step 914. In step 914, the routine determines whether the user has clicked the mouse on a single word or dragged the mouse across multiple words. The user clicks the mouse on a single word by releasing the depressed mouse button while the text selection cursor is positioned anywhere on the displayed word. The user drags the mouse across multiple words by holding the mouse button down and moving the mouse to move the cursor from anywhere on the first word initially selected to a position anywhere on a last word to be selected.
If, in step 914, the Automatic Character Format routine determines that the user has clicked on a word, then control proceeds to step 916. In step 916, the routine reads the text format data structure, and formats each character in the word clicked on to have the text formats indicated in the format status fields as selected by the user. The formatting of a given character or set of characters is a conventional operation well-known to those skilled in the art. An insertion point which defines the location and format of characters thereafter typed is also formatted to have the character format selected. The routine then loops back to step 606 to continue to check for user input. Thereafter, text entered in step 908 also has the selected character format.
If the routine determines that the user has dragged the mouse across multiple words, control branches to step 918 wherein the routine formats each character in each of the multiple words, from the first to last word selected, to have the text formats indicated in the format status fields as selected by the user. The insertion point is also formatted to have the character format selected. The routine then loops back to step 606 to continue to check for user input. If the user neither clicks nor drags the mouse in step 914, control loops to step 902, and the routine continues to check for user input.
Mobile communications systems are known in the art for providing a communications link between a user of a mobile communications device (e.g., a handheld device) and a stationary base or mobile vehicle. Mobile communication devices can be linked via a network to provide greater range and/or service. One such network is the ARDIS® network (“network”) 100 in FIG. 3. Networks of this nature provide secure, portable, two-way communication between handheld wireless data terminals, mobile data terminals, and their respective host computers.
As shown in FIG. 3, the network 100 is a terrestrial wireless two-way data network that allows subscriber units such as an intelligent terminal or computing device 102, handheld device 104, or other communications device 106 to communicate with their respective host computer 108 and each other without a phone line connection. Subscriber units 102, 104, 106, therefore, typically have a radio frequency (RF) modem for sending and receiving signals.
The network 100 has over 1750 base stations 110 providing service to cities and towns throughout the United States, Puerto Rico, and U.S. Virgin Islands. Each base station 110 covers a radius of approximately 15-20 miles. The base stations 110 are radio frequency towers that transmit or receive radio signals between subscriber units 102, 104, 106 and the Radio Frequency/Network Control Processors (RF/NCPs) 112. Base stations 110 transmit and receive radio signals, preferably using a narrow band FM transceiver operating in the 800 MHz frequency band. There are separate frequencies for the transmit path and the receive path; together these two frequencies represent a full duplex channel that normally transmits data at 4800 bps in both directions. In operation, for a message “inbound” to the network 100 from a subscriber unit 102, 104, 106, the signal is “heard” by the base stations 110 and sent over a phone line 116 to a RF/NCP 112. The network 100 employs an automated roaming capability that allows the free movement of subscriber units 102, 104, 106 between cities and between multiple channels within a given city. This capability allows the subscriber units 102, 104, 106 to freely move (roam) across the country and take advantage of all the network 100 services that are available in every locale.
The RF/NCPs 112 are high-speed computers that interconnect multiple base stations 110 with the ARDIS® Service Engine(s) (ASEs) 114. A number of RF/NCPs 112 are located together serving a particular geographical area, each being connected by high speed digital phone service to one of the ASEs 114, which route messages to a destination such as a customer host computer 108 that is directly connected to the network 100 by, for example, a leased telephone line or a value added network. RF/NCPs 112 pass information relating to source, destination and length of each message to an ASE 114 that enables the network 100 to do network analysis of traffic density in, for example, each city. An ASE 114, in turn, passes information back to a RF/NCP 112 concerning whether the subscriber unit 102, 104, 106 is properly registered to the network 100 and, if so, what level of service is provided to the respective subscriber unit 102, 104, 106. The RF/NCPs also help manage the roaming capability of the network 100. Subscriber units 102, 104, 106 can automatically move (roam) between any of the network 100 frequencies on either of the two protocols (MDC 4800 and RD-LAP19.2), or between any of the configured network 100 layers that have been configured for in-building or on-street usage.
The ACEs 114 are general purpose computers that act as the heart of the network 100. The ACEs 114 route messages to the proper destination, store subscribe registration information including entitlement, and perform accounting and billing functions. The ACEs 114 also serve as a point of connectivity to customer host computers 108, perform protocol conversion, and perform network 100 troubleshooting and test functions. A plurality of ASEs 114 are interconnected through dedicated leased lines, with alternate paths available from each switch as a contingency measure against line interruptions.
The wireline network 116 provides communication between the customer host computers 108, the ACEs 114, the RF/NCPs 112, and the base stations 110. The wireline network 116 is equipped with sophisticated communications equipment that relays customer messages. This equipment includes intelligent multiplexers, leased telephone circuits, high-speed modems or digital service units, and modems for both RF/NCP 112 and customer host computer 108 connectivity.
Presently, however, within the transportation industry, we have determined that communications systems are not utilized and/or designed to transmit data pertaining to, for example, the shipment and/or delivery of goods to a data file, associated with or via an application program residing on a remote computing device that facilitates entry of data. A need exists, therefore, for an integrated mobile communications system that enables a user to send data pertaining to the shipment and/or delivery of goods via a wireless transmission to, for example, a destination or file associated with or via an application program residing on a remote computing device. The present invention fulfills this need by providing such a system and method of operation thereof that facilitates entry of data and/or assists the user of the mobile device and/or facilitates the transmission of the data throughout the communication system.